Rotating shifting element arrangements are well known from vehicle technology. The shifting elements are usually provided in a housing of a transmission, in particular in an automatic transmission, and are usually actuated hydraulically. To this end, a hydraulically actuated actuating piston is provided which is arranged such that it can be moved in the axial direction in order to actuate the shifting element. A compensating cavity is provided for compensating dynamic forces as a consequence of the centrifugal force. The compensating cavity is usually formed by the actuating piston and by an oil dam. The oil dam is usually configured as a sheet metal part and is fixed on the inner diameter of the cylinder which receives the actuating piston.
The high component loading on the oil dam in the region of where the oil dam is fixed is disadvantageous in the case of the known shifting element arrangement, with the result that considerable component dimensions are required in the case of the oil dam, in order to ensure the sufficient mechanical strength. As a result, not only the manufacturing costs but also the installation space requirement are increased.